Doesn't matter
by Pandabel
Summary: Lucas is rich, Brooke isn't. She's a orphan. Lucas comes into her world and tries to make her fall in love with him but with obstacles like Peyton and Cooper. What heartache will they endured to be together in the end?
1. Chapter 2

**I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters.**

**Beautiful doesn't describe her**

February the 14th, Valentine's Day, the day that you show your loved ones how you feel towards them. Flowers, candy, cards, just minor expressions of heartfelt messages that find their way into the hands of lucky people in love. On this lucky day, for some, it's an ordinary day; one's who have to work for their future or for others, a day to show how talented they are.

The music was booming in the park. The place chosen wasn't popular, it was small yet it had many perks. The fountain, the lake, and the trees that overlapped one another and many benches surrounded by elegant white lilies.

The light was shining on the model. Her thigh was covered in glitter reflecting the suns ray. Her lips were plump and her mouth formed a pout, her eyes were outlined in a greyish black enhancing her big blue eyes. The setting was beautiful, the model was gorgeous, and the picture was bound to look perfect. The photographer had started clicking away. Shot after shot, pose after pose.

"Okay guys, this is the final shot. Georgia just let go, we are promoting glitz and glamour and I want you to feel it, just relax okay?"

"No problem Lucas" Lucas positioned the camera, the light was just right, her pose was graceful the surrounding just seemed to compliment her. His finger was on the trigger of the camera. He pressed it. He looked up to the commotion only to be blown away. Beautiful doesn't describe her.

"O man, don't you look where you're walking?" the lighting man yelled in frustration. His voice startled her. Purely by mistake she had made her way over to the lake. Unbeknownst to her, what Brooke Davis had walked in on. That's when their eyes met. Usually now, his temper would have flared yet when her face appeared on the camera screen, all he felt was a coolness like the breeze

"Sor….sorry" she nodded her head and fled like there was no tomorrow.


	2. Looking for perfect

**Looking for perfect**

**I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters.**

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really wanted to build up the way Lucas felt about Brooke. He's practically in love with her… great I know !!! lolls… BrUcAs rules… muahzz……….

Lucas practically jumped out of his car when he arrived home. Rushing through his lavish home, going into his bedroom. He immediately locked the door in case someone walks in. Taking the film out of his camera he started to develop the photographs. Carefully using his tongs to pulls the pictures out of the colour tray, he places them on the line, anxiously waiting for them to dry.

When her beautiful, free form faced graced the paper, his heart felt a glitch that tugged his mouth forming a smile, thinking 'Beautiful doesn't describe her'.

Forgetting about his work, Lucas logged onto the computer forwarding the pictures to the magazine editor. Yet when he turned his back on the picture of the girl that captured his interest, he felt compelled to devote his undying attention to her. Getting up from his computer desk, he takes his newfound treasure off the line, holding it hoping it would turn three-dimensional. Deciding that she would become his new inspiration, he hung her picture above his computer.

* * *

He couldn't wait to see her again, but the chances proved little considering that he's been sitting at the same bench, in the same park where he last saw her for the past two weeks trying to get a glimpse of her. With his past relationships, when he missed his girlfriend, he would want to make love to them, to hold them, to spend time with them but for this mystery woman, all he wanted to do, was just to see her, to admire her while the sun shone on her bringing out the glow in her tanned skin.

Day after day, the result remained the same. She was nowhere to be found. He should give up but looking at her photo everyday unravelled him in a way that unnerved his deepest emotions. Mixed feelings, confusion, hope and even sadness. In his mind, she was already perfect. They say that the flash of a camera can detect the ugliness of a person, but the flash of his camera only enhanced her as floorless diamond.

* * *

'Brooke, Brooke!'

'What Rachel?' It was nearly home time which means sweeping the floors. She pauses waiting to hear what Rachel has to say.

'That guy sitting on the bench is hot' Brooke shakes her head, laughing. Resuming weeping the hair left on the salon floor Rachel says 'Hey, your lucky I'm a lesbian, other wise I'd be all over him'.

'Your point being?' Brooke looked at her dumbfounded. 'Do you want me to run over there and start humping him on the bench?'

'Hey I'd pay to see that! Name your price bitch' Her stance was daring. Brooke was not one to back down. Immediately, she dropped her broom and left the salon leaving behind the sound of the chime on the door. She ran across the street towards the park, receiving the honk for running through traffic. Rachel watched on surprised yet unsure of what Brooke was going to do.

Her heart started to beat faster. She could feel her pulse quickening, but she had to get this stranger to play along with her. Slowing down when she was close to approaching him. He had his back facing her. Noticing that he was looking at a piece of paper, almost backing down because she didn't want to disturb him but when she saw him put it away, it was on.

'Excuse me? Sorry to interrupt you but I'm a hairdresser and I need a volunteer so my teacher can assess me on my skills. I just wanted to offer you a complimentary wash and blow dry. I just saw you sitting there and I thought you had nothing else going on otherwise I wouldn't ask. The salon is only across the road, so it's not much of an inconvenience'

Listening to her ramble come to an end. Lucas turned around only to be face with what he was looking for. He couldn't answer or even take his eyes off her. She smiled waiting for his response. 'Sure', he mumbled.

'Follow me'. Walking across the street together, Brooke felt like she had met him before but something inside her told her it wouldn't be the last time they would meet.

Opening the door for him, his body brushed pasted hers, the smell of his cologne filling her airways, sending her into overdrive. His perfume aroused her out of her shell. As soon as Brooke closed the door behind her, Rachel rushes over to her whispering in her ear. 'What did you bring him here for?' he hisses.

'Relax, I was just going to show you how I pleasure without using my lower centre of gravity' with a shrug, Brooke leads Lucas to the basin offering him a seat on the recliner. Rachel watched on thinking_ 'Brooke Davis, you cat'_

**Leave me a review… Thanks..**


	3. My hands

**My hands**

**I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters.**

**Hope you like this chapter guys. It's short I know but I just wanted to update… Isn't great that SB won 3 awards. Yay, finally she's recognised YAY.. wonder if Chad was in the crowd? If he was, suck shit !!!! You don't know what you've got until its gone, in your face CMM, she doing better without you… although I wish they would get back together, because they were hot…**

** This is for Wtlozy, hope you enjoy it ) if not... umms... ooppss..  
**

Hands are an extension of our minds. As Brooke stroked his hair, something in her ignited. It was more than attraction; something indescribable like the way you feel when the wind hits your face. Her fingers traced his hairline sending him shivers. His eyes closed absorbing the gentle indentations of her thumb. Unconsciously her hands made their way down to his neck, squeezing and caressing turning the room silent with desire. _'Baby, where you at? Baby where you at?'_ His phone started to ring disturbing the tension. He reaches for his phone, flipping it open, instantly a growl forms on his face. His hands scruff his forehead paired with his brooding complex.

'Sorry to bolt on you, but the CEO's of my company have called an emergency meeting'. Brooke removes her hand nodding in response.

'Yeah, that's no problem, we can finish this another day'. She suggested as she grabs a towel off the rack, quickly drying his hair.

'How about I pop by when I'm in the area and we can go for a coffee?' Her silence felt like rejection. 'I mean it's the least I can do since you just graced me with your magic hands almost making me fall asleep' emphasizing the last bit so she would say yes.

'Yea. That'll be nice, I guess I'll see you soon' little did she know that soon was nowhere near soon.

* * *

'What about a side sweep fringe? I think it adds a little something to your layers'. Ever since she had met that brooding blonde with gorgeous eyes, Brooke had been hoping that he would be back to take her to coffee like he suggested. At times, life had always disappointed her so this was another one added to that pile. She had no understanding to why he had hit a nerve in her, or why whenever the chime made a noise; she had hoped to see him walking through the door. Thoughts were running through head, was she just a girl he wanted to pick up on a spare day that he had? Obviously he was wealthy, Cartier watch, Versace shades, and he was apart of a board for a company thus a big salary. Who was she to pull in a big fish, Brooke Davis was just an apprentice hairdresser, an orphan.

'Davis, what's wrong with you, you're always drifting off these days. Has this got something to do with that lover boy of yours?' Rachel's nose was close to Brookes ear trying to get her attention.

'God, I don't care where he is. I don't even know his name so why would I care about him?'

'Errr… because you've been waiting for him to come back for the last two weeks, maybe well… because you keep looking at the door every time someone walks in, hoping that it was Drooley walking in'.

'Drooley? What the hell does that mean?'

'Well he is very drool worthy, just admit it Brooke, I saw the way your hands were all over his head'

'Do you hear yourself? I was all over his head? Man, lesbians!'

'Haha, your quite the comedian today aren't you. Lucky for you I won't take it to heart, especially the way you had him practically moaning. I must say your skills impressed me. Did you learn that from the Kamasutra?'

'Rachel you're killing me, get back to work before we both get fired'.

Leave me a review or two if you want... I would like to know what you think...


End file.
